


Whispering is an Art Form

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispering is an artform, especially in the Mirror universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering is an Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a previous [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/where_no_woman/profile)[**where_no_woman**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/where_no_woman/) drabblefest.Takes place in Mirrorverse.

There are more than a few surprised faces when One makes Admiral. It seems they always thought of her as just the Captain’s Woman, not the exec or the Captain proper.

Did it never occur to them how everyone she ever served under slowly transformed into something marvellous, someone brilliant? She supposes not; the Empire is more concerned with the end product, could care less about how it is achieved (except of course if the methods are gentle; that crime is unforgiveable).

Perhaps she was too subtle in her whispers? Not prideful enough in her successes? Presented too calm an exterior? She dismisses the thoughts and watches the faces around her.

Just because she has made Admiral does not mean the time for carefully placed whispers has ended.


End file.
